1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control for a door closer having a power-assist opening feature, the control being driven by the pinion shaft of the closer. More specifically, the control comprises parts which move to affect sensors preferably of the photoelectric type, to start and stop the power-assist feature.
2. Description of Related Art including Information Disclosed under .sctn..sctn.1.97 to 1.99
This invention relates to an improvement on the door control disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,194 assigned to my assignee. In that control mechanical switches are driven by appendages mounted on the pinion shaft of the closer.
While there are a number of patents related to door openers and power-assist door closers, the most pertinent is the '194 patent mentioned above.
Also, the Zunkel U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,490 issued Feb. 7, 1984 discloses a control arm mounted on the door closer shaft so that when the opening of the door is commenced manually, the arm engages a switch to activate the opener.